catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:CAP Tweak Week
Alright, it's time we set up a tweak week (or rather, a tweak month). I think we'll probably start tweak week either on November 1st, or sometime in the middle of October. The thing is, we first need plenty of time to list all the chararts that need improvements, and we need plenty of time to improve the chararts. For now, we'll list all the chararts that need improvement, and you guys can comment on the talk page when you think we should actually start. After we're finished with reserving all the chararts, and we decide on a date for the start of tweak week, I'll explain all the rules. Thank you, [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 22:07, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Guidelines *Only warriors and project leads can tweak/redo images, however, anybody may comment or offer critique. *You may only tweak/redo an image that has been nominated on the list below; no new nominations *When tweaking/redoing an image, you may only tweak what the charart has been nominated for. (ex. Do not redo the shading if it was only nominated for eye color change) *Only project leads can approve the images. If an image was tweaked, a lead can approve it once they think it's ready. For a redone image they must set a comments before approval in 24 hours (or CBA) on the charart discussion and after 24 hours it will be approved :Okay, I think that's everything. As it says on the CAP talk page, all your chararts will be put back up when tweak week has ended. Despite its name, Tweak won't actually last one week; it will be up until all the nominated chararts below have been fixed. If you have any questions, please feel free to contact me on my talk page :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:38, March 10, 2011 (UTC) When listing a charart, do it in this format - *File Name - whatever needs improvement (be sure to remember the semi colon before typing the file name. Otherwise the image will turn up instead of the image link) Alright, here are a few things that an image could be listed for - *Shading and highlights incorrectly done *Scars, torn ears, ect. that need to be added *Pelt color is incorrect *Eye color is incorrect *Inconsistency If you list an image, be sure to say why it needs to be tweaked/redone. Chararts That Need Tweaking Here, list chararts that need to be tweaked *File:Hawkfire.warrior.png - shading needs to be added to the white parts of her pelt, ear pink, torn ear, stripes blurred. *File:Crookedfang.apprentice.png - markings need to be blurred more. *File:Iceshine.kit.png - inconsistent with her warrior, image needs to be darkened. *File:Iceshine.deputy.png - stripes need to be redone. *File:Hawkflight.warrior.png - needs to be saturated, looks too brown. *File:Frostkit (RC).kit.png - needs gray stripes on forehead. *File:Lightfire.queen.png - shading needs to be darkened. *File:Darkfrost.apprentice.png - shading needs to be added to the white chest. *File:Coppernose.queen.png - shading needs to be darker. *File:Solarflight.kit.png - image needs to be lightened, eye white needs to be bigger. *File:Midnighttail.warrior.png - highlights need to be spread out more. *File:Heatherdove.warrior.png - shading issues *File:Orangeblossom.rogue.png - shading issues *File:Shelldapple.kit.png - chest specks need to be redone *File:Shelldapple.apprentice.png - chest specks need to be redone *File:Gaara.rogue.png - incorrect color *File:Crackle.rogue.png - change to long-hair blank *File:Pebblestream.warrior.png - ear pink needs to be darkened and blurred, eyes fixed. Any shading problems need to be fixed. Chararts that Need to be Redone Here, list chararts that need to be completely redone. *File:Dawnfire.warrior.png - the color is off, and the shading really needs to be redone *File:Patch.bc.png - the patches need to be blurred, the ear pink needs to be more reddish, the shading needs to be darkened and blurred, and the back ground should be removed *File:Forestheart.warrior.png - color is WAY off, image needs to be lightened, classical tabby stripes *File:Hawkfire.deputy.png - does not match her warrior image *File:Hawkfire.queen.png - does not match her warrior image *File:Cloudpoppy.mc.png - shading needs to be redone. *File:Ripplefrost.warrior.png - shading, highlights, and patches need to be fixed. *Nightstar's images - shading and highlights need to be redone on all except for leader image *File:Flameshine.warrior.png - color isn't right *File:Flameshine.deputy.png - inconsistent with her warrior image *File:Driftcloud.warrior.png - shading and stripes issues *File:Rushingriver.warrior.png - colour needs to be changed, highlights and shading need to be redone *File:Coppernose.warrior.png - everything needs to be redone. *File:Firepelt.warrior.png - shading and highlights need to match his leader image, scars blurred, ear pink blurred. *File:Cloudstar.deputy.png - inconsistent with leader image. *File:Glossy.apprentice.png - she's long-haired, not short-haired; the tabby stripes are too straight, the eye-white is too small, and the highlights need to be redone. *File:Graywind.warrior.png - needs to be redone to match altered description. *File:Lizardtail.deputy.png - shading needs to be redone, stripes and splotches need to be redone as well; color is too yellow. *File:Echowave.warrior.png - shading, and highlights need to be redone, scars need to be removed. *File:Autumnfrost.warrior.png - shading and highlights need to be blurred, eyes need to be lightened, image itself is too saturated. *File:Moonstar (SkC).warrior.png - inconsistent with deputy image. *File:Bluemoon.queen.png - highlights and shading need to be redone, pelt is too blue. *File:Icepaw.apprentice.png - highlights and stripes need to be redone, shading needs to be darkened. *File:Glow.ph.png - needs to be redone due to blank change; highlights and shading are messy as well. *File:Mouse.ph.png - needs to be redone due to blank change; paws need to be white. *File:Kestrelfeather.warrior.png - shading and patches need to be redone. *File:Stratuscloud.warrior.png - Patches blurred, highlights redone and shading, needs shading on the paws. *File:Darkcloud.warrior.png - shading issues *File:Ashtalon.kit.png - colour and shading issues *File:Troutstream.warrior.png - needs to be redone, look more realistic. Shading problems and eyes look strange. Ear pink needs to be blurred. *File:Swiftpelt.warrior.png - stripes need to be blurred and more realistic, swirl needs to be redone, eyes fixed, ear pink fixed, shading and highlight needs to be redone. *File:Fennelheart.warrior.png - shading needs to be redone, and the color isn't quite right *File:Fennelheart.apprentice.png - shading and highlight issues. *File:Echowawe.queen.png - incosistent with warrior image.